


Elysian

by SheWhoWillRise



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Short bittersweet goodbye from Hiccup to Toothless





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I imagine would be a good ending to HTTYD 3

He wore no helmet, wanting to remember the feeling of the wind on his face. This would be the last time he flew a dragon. No dragon could ever replace his Toothless.

The island started to become visible on the horizon, growing and growing with every beat of his wings. Dread seeped into his soul, his fingers gripping the leather of his handlebars, imprinting crescents into it. He gritted his teeth as the tears spilled.

“I’m gonna miss ya, bud.” He whispers into the wind, hiccuping when the old dragon cooned tiredly in response.

They flew past the stone dragons that stayed sleeping on their rocks, a mutual respect is felt through the air. They land softly in front of the skeleton of the bewilderbeast.

He slowly took off tail fin and the saddle, trying to delay the inevitable. He pets his dragon from his neck to his chin after everything was off.

 _“There do I see my father,”_ Hiccup closed his eyes, _“my mother, and my brothers and my sisters.”_ He touched his forehead to Toothless’s, _“They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla…”_  hoping he could convey all the love he had for the dragon in the simple act,  _“where the brave shall live forever.”_

He didn’t let himself grieve until he saw Toothless disappear into the skull of the gigantic dragon, falling to his hands and knees, weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](http://teamsharoncarter.tumblr.com)


End file.
